Ellie Edison
Ellie Edison is the first child of Clemont and Serena and best friend of Bella Berlitz. She is a Rhyhorn Racer. History Background Ellie Edison is the daughter of Gym Leader Clemont and Serena. She is very nerdy and most never expected her to be best friends with Sam Oak. Ellie is very clumsy and met Sam the same way her mother met Ash. Ellie was in Santalune Forest she tripped over a rock and a branch fell on her. At the time she had no Pokémon but a young boy named Sam helped her up. Sam took her to her house and learned that she was the daughter of a gym leader and was at the same school as her. Ever since then the two have been good friends. Kalos Next Gen Ellie is one of the main characters in the series. It is revealed that Ellie has been told about Team Flare's former attempts on Kalos and her parent's involvement in their defeat. While there hadn't been signs of Team Flare reappearing, they made sure Ellie knew to protect herself since she would be a target. She began to pick up on signs of Team Flare's return and later battled them in The Glittering Cave. Ellie was shown to constantly make sure Sam and Bella did not get caught up in the line of fire, telling them it was her fight. In the end she accepted the help of her friends and defeated the evil team once and for all. Ellie and Rhyhorn trained for their first race on Kalos Route 9 after Team Flare was driven out of the Glittering Cave. Upon arriving at Cyllage City, Ellie found out there would be a Rhyhorn Race. The two entered the race but failed to make it one lap around the city due to Rhyhorn's slow speed. Ellie was upset at their last place finish and quickly decided that Rhyhorn Racing wasn't for her. Rhyhorn was disappointed in himself and smashed his Poké Ball to return to Glittering Cave. Fletchling chased after him to show him Ellie's Journal, which showed how passionate she was to be a great racer. Rhyhorn decided to rejoin Ellie's Team and persuade Ellie to start racing again. The next day while Ellie sulked, Rhyhorn trained with her Pokémon. Chespin used Vine Whip to keep him determined to run, Fletchling acted as a rider, and Furfrou was an opponent. Ellie saw this and witnessed Flethcling's evolution during the trainer, and became inspired by her Pokémon to keep racing, vowing she would become the best with all of her Pokémon. Rhyhorn and Ellie trained hard for their next race and it was in Geosenge Town. Rhyhorn and Ellie placed third in the race, an improvement from their last one, and she was thrilled. The next race was on Kalos Route 13 and Ellie entered it. Due to the amount of training she had, Ellie came in first and cried after winning. Rhyhorn was present at the gym battle between Ellie and Bella but did not participate. Serena became aware of Ellie's racing after noticing the bandanna in her bag and confronted her daughter and her mother. Serena was convinced Grace was forcing her granddaughter to become a racer after Serena wouldn't but Ellie refuted the claims. She told her mom to come to her race at Lumiose in two days to show her how much she loves the sport. Serena attended and was shocked at her daughter's skill and saw how happy Ellie was, reminding Serena of her first showcase. After Ellie won Serena told her she was sorry and told Ellie to chance her dreams with Rhyhorn. The next race was on Route 15 and Ellie competed. She failed to win after being pushed off her Pokémon by a boy during the race and formed a rivalry with him. Ellie quickly got over the loss and entered an unofficial race in The Lost Hotel against some thugs. She managed to out speed them and won their respect and friendship. Her next race was on Kalos Route 18 and she won with Rhyhorn again, and received her third bandana. After finding out there were only two races left till the Grand Prix and she only needed one last bandanna to qualify, Ellie became very nervous. During the race on Route 19 she lost and grew anxious knowing the next one would be the decider. The last race was held on what some call the hardest track, Route 20. She was against the odds after falling off her Rhyhorn but manage to win after the two gained the ability to be like one racer. She finally won her last bandanna and qualified from the Grand Prix which would be held at Kalos Route 22, the first race track ever made. During the competition Ellie and Rhyhorn came in 3rd against all the racers which made Ellie and Rhyhorn cry tears of joy because of how far they'd come. Grace offers to train Ellie and Rhyhorn, which she decides to ponder on. At the end of the season she decides to go train with her grandmother and bids Bella a farewell, promising to travel again one day. Indigo: Next Gen After hearing from Dawn about Bella's issue with companions, Ellie decides to go to Kanto to meet up with her friend. Bella and Ellie decided to travel together once more with Sam. Personality Much like her father, Ellie is clumsy and forgetful. She aspires to be a Rhyhorn Racer and wants to be like her grandmother. Ellie is not as weak as she seems and a force to be reckoned with if angered. She refuses to let her friends get hurt and can't emotionally stand it when they are. Ellie also has extensive knowledge on Team Flare and has a burning hate for them. Abilities While battling isn't her primary focus, Ellie is very competent battler. This is partially due to being a gym leader's daughter. Relationships Sam Oak Sam is Ellie's best friend. The two have known each other for awhile in are quite close. Sam has feelings for Ellie but she is quite oblivious to them. Bella Berlitz Bella is Ellie's other best friend and traveling companion. Kai Rasiki Ellie thinks of Kai is misunderstood as she catches being genuinely nice. She is the only one of her friends that Kai doesn't hate. One of the reason Kai is so nice to Ellie was because she reminds him of her sister (not blood just another orphan) who is now deceased. Ellie looks up to Kai and hopes one day he and Bella could not be hostile towards each other. Anna Senri Ellie and Anna are good friends. Ellie is a huge fan of Anna's performances in Pokémon Contests and finds her dazzling. Anna is also aware of Sam's feelings for Ellie and tries to get them together. Lili Sana TBA Pokémon On Hand Released Temporary Races Kalos Bandannas *Dust Bandanna (Kalos Route 13 Race) *Light Bandanna (Lumiose City Race) *Mine Bandanna (Kalos Route 18 Race) *Moss Bandanna (Kalos Route 20 Race) Grand Prix Ranking *Kalos Grand Prix - 3rd Place Other Achievements *Cyllage City Race - 21st *Geosenge Town Race - 3rd *Kalos Route 15 Race - N/A (injured) *Unofficial Lost Hotel Race - Winner, received the Grim Bandanna *Kalos Route 19 Race - 5th Quotes *"Hi I'm Ellie, well Eleanor but I go by Ellie, and this is my best friend Sam and my new partner Chespin! Who are you?" - Ellie introducing herself to Bella *"Kai don't act like that, I know deep down you have a heart and it is as big as mine." - Ellie talking to Kai in a joking manner *"Back off Bella, this is my fight! Rhyhorn take these two as far as you can now, I have to finish what my parents started." - Ellie's more serious side *"This is my home, these are my friends! I love this world and the people who live in it, I will defend it to the very end. The battle's on Lysandre!" Category:Female Characters Category:Trainers Category:Characters Category:Rhyhorn Racers Category:Humans